Soar
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: The 4th part of THE CUBE SERIES by SDFreeze. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. AH
1. Chapter 1

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 1

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

Chapter: 1

**Trooper POV**

After Dreamer's wedding I headed back to Seattle. I was staying with a friend and was anxious to get back to the city. I gathered up the tuxes, except Budge's and knew I would have to hunt him down for it. He would try to take it back, but something would come up and it wouldn't be delivered to the shop unless I physically took it there. I worry about Budge and spend many sleepless nights thinking about his future.

I pulled into the parking garage and headed up to my friend's apartment. I didn't have a key so I had to knock. The door opened and Emma stood in the doorway with a big smile, "God, you drive slowly."

She was in one of my t-shirts and it drowned her, but she looked so sexy. "I had to mediate an argument between my parents over a pen," I explained and pulled her into my arms.

"You are so sweet," she said and kissed me deeply.

I picked her up off of her feet and walked her down the hallway and into her bedroom. I set her on the ground and when we parted I looked at the clothes strewn out on the floor…they were my clothes. "What's going on with my clothes?" I asked.

"I needed to find something to wear," she explained and I looked at all my shirts lying wadded up.

"So why are my shirts all over the floor?"

"God, Trooper, relax," she laughed. "I'll clean it up."

"Um…I can't…perform, knowing my shirts are all over the floor," I told her, because I was feeling a bit sick at the sight of them lying there.

"You leave for Africa in less than a week and you're worried about your shirts on the floor?" she asked with wide eyes. I knew from her statement she was saying a lot more in that sentence. She was worried about the fact I was leaving again.

We never could get our timing right. When I was pining over her she was in a relationship, and when she finally wanted to give me a shot I was in a relationship. This was the first time we were both free at the same time and neither one of us knew how to react or what it meant to our future if I stayed with her for a week.

"Emma, let's take each day as they come, we'll talk when we need to talk, okay?" I asked and she buried her head in my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky blonde hair and she tightened her arms around me. "You've always been the most beautiful woman in the world," I said softly.

"You've always been the best man I've ever known," she said and raised her face so I could kiss her.

I hated to turn out the light and miss seeing her perfect body, but it was the only way I could keep my attention off the clothing mess. Her arms came around my neck and she jumped up into my arms with her legs around me. I didn't need the light; I let my hands see her in the darkness. It was just how our relationship always was, in the dark.

Nobody knew Emma was the girl I lost my virginity with. It was a pact, a way for us both to be with someone we trusted, but it wasn't the fumbling, panic ridden experience I expected. It was so natural to love Emma, and when we both cried tears afterwards we vowed to keep it to ourselves forever.

I didn't know what it was about Emma that drove me absolutely insane when we had sex. I had no control over my mouth and said random words that made no sense at all. She laughed as I screamed, "Guns that hark securely."

Her noises were perfect, like her. She whimpered a little and then yelled my name into the air. I could spend eternity listening to Emma call out my name. I held her tightly in my arms until her breathing became deep and even. I whispered against her head, "I love you so much Emma McCarty," and then fell asleep, too.

I got a call early the next morning and answered my phone to hear Dreamer crying. "Trooper, have you heard from dad?"

"No, is he missing?" I asked and wondered why Dreamer wasn't blissfully sleeping in Patrick's arms.

"He's not answering his phone," she sobbed.

I glanced at my phone to see it was seven in the morning. "It was a late night Dreamer, "I'm sure he's asleep. What do you need?"

"Don't be stupid, Trooper," she said angrily and I heard Patrick laugh. At least she was still with him. I also spent sleepless nights worrying about Dreamer. She was flighty, but the only thing that could keep her totally focused was dad. She worshiped him as if he was a saint.

Mom was good at letting Dreamer be the woman she wanted to be and they never fought like most mothers and daughters, but Dreamer felt it was her responsibility to protect dad at all costs. When dad had a hernia repaired Dreamer warned the surgeon that he better not let her father experience a moment of pain, or she would have his medical license revoked…and she was only fourteen.

Patrick joined the army and they would live in Germany for a few years. At least Patrick would only laugh when she flew to Washington several times each month, most likely putting them into bankruptcy.

"Dreamer, I'll get hold of dad and make sure he is okay. You have fun with Patrick and stop worrying," I said and knew she would continue to call until she heard from him.

I hung up and left a message for Dad to call Dreamer and then another message for Budge to remember his tux return. I sat my phone back on the bed table and looked over to see Emma looking at me. I smiled and she did too, showing her deep dimples that made her so adorable.

"Good morning," I said and scooted closer to her. She ran her warm hand down my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feeling. Everything about Emma was warm and it felt like she could reach into my soul and touch my heart.

"You're really here," she whispered. "I thought you were a deep wish that wouldn't come true."

"Oh Emma, I've dreamed of you for so many years, if I'm your wish, I'm all yours," I told her. I was talking from my heart and not sure exactly what I was saying or what it meant to our careers or our futures. Emma was a stock broker with a large bank and I wasn't sure what she would do in Africa. Maybe it would be me that would have to give up my dream to be with her.

"Trooper, we can't make decisions when we are so emotional. Seeing Patrick and Dreamer marry has me so confused," she admitted.

Her words stung a bit and I wondered if Emma would ever be as certain about me as I was about her. I gave her a quick kiss and headed to her kitchen to make some coffee. I got a call and Emma rushed into the kitchen to hand me my phone.

"Dreamer, he's fine," I said loudly.

"What?" mom answered.

"Oh, hi mom, I thought you were Dreamer. She's worried about dad so tell him to call her."

"Okay, he's still asleep. Have you heard from Budge?"

"I left him a message to return the tux. Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked my mother.

"I woke up early to see Eric and Garrett off. They're moving to Georgia soon. I feel old, son."

"You'll never be old, mom. You're too young in spirit," I laughed.

"I found a hair on your father's back. Only old men get hairy backs, so if your dad is getting old I'm antique. I'm not sure I'll love him the same if he turns into Sasquatch."

"You're not even fifty yet mom, and fifty is the new thirty, remember?"

"Do you think hot lesbians would still want me?" she asked and I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course, you could probably even steal Eric from Garrett."

"That was mean, Trooper. I wouldn't mess up his marriage just like I wouldn't mess up Emmett's. I don't screw over people I love."

"It was a joke," I said and heard her exhale deeply.

"I'm going to start sleeping with pennies on my eyes, so if I die in my sleep it won't freak out your father to find me with my eyes open."

"Mom," I said with gentle patience. "If you die in your sleep, your eyes will already be closed."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll start wearing sunglasses all the time," she said and I gave her a quick, "Uh huh."

I knew when my mother got fixated on something to just let it alone until she got over it. Her mind would spin in all different directions, a squiggle she called it, until she finally settled on a rational thought. I never worried about her making the wrong decision; she eventually always made the right one.

"Emma looked beautiful last night," she said and I knew she finally got to the purpose of the call.

"She did," I agreed.

"Well, with a perfect mother and amazing father she couldn't look anything but beautiful. She looked at you like you were something to eat."

I looked over at Emma and chuckled. My mother would freak to know I was with Emma and would most likely begin planning our wedding just so she could dance with Emmett again. I knew I needed to back my way out of this conversation so I said, "I think I'll go look at the pictures of her on my camera."

"That's a good idea, call me before you leave for Africa…oh, and Trooper…"

"Yes, mom?"

"Don't marry a whore," she said and hung up. I laughed and looked at Emma shaking her head.

"Your mother is ca raz zy," she said and it angered me just a bit.

"She's not crazy; she is actually a very bright woman. She just takes a different path, a road less traveled," I explained. My mother always amazed me with her ability to fix a situation by doing something so out of the ordinary. Most people would never think of the things my mother comes up with.

"Come on Trooper, the woman set off fireworks at your high school graduation…inside the gym."

"And it was the best graduation ceremony the school ever had…after the fire was put out."

I knew Emma was insinuating that my mother should be an embarrassment to me, but she never was. I was proud of my parents and the love they shared over the years. It made me feel safe and secure. Dad was never embarrassed and looked at mom with only pride, so I wasn't embarrassed either.

Emma's own phone rang and I was glad she left the room to answer it. I didn't want to fight with her when I had such a short amount of time. I made some toast for both of us and waited for her to return to eat. She came back into the room with a smile on her face and I relaxed a little.

"Budge is at Jasmine's," she said and I sighed loudly. The last thing I wanted was my mother declaring all out war with the Whitlocks. I liked Jasmine and didn't want to see her hurt by Budge. He would never commit to one woman, and if he did he would most likely trade her for something bizarre, like a few sticks of dynamite. "She said he fell asleep before anything happened. So much for his playboy reputation," Emma laughed.

"Let's hope he stays asleep," I said and felt my heart speed up at the sound of Emma's laughter.

I stared at her as if trying to memorize every single detail of her face. I knew it would play over and over in my mind while I was in Africa, she would haunt me, just like she has all my life. Her hand reached out and took mine and I moved my attention to her perfect fingers. At that moment my phone rang again and this time Emma sighed loudly.

I picked it up to see it was Dreamer. "Trooper, I'm going to check on dad," she announced and I knew there was nothing I could say to stop her. If I told her I spoke to mom she would worry that dad was dead and mom just hadn't realized it yet.

"Okay, tell mom Budge is at Jasmine's," I said, so mom would stop worrying where he was and begin worrying about his involvement with a Whitlock.

"Oh my God, she's going to freak," Dreamer said with a gasp. "I think I'll….oops, I have to go, bye." She hung up and I glanced over at Emma.

I actually continued on with the conversation so Emma wouldn't comment on my crazy sister, too. "Okay, Dreamer, I'll talk to you later, goodbye."

"Let's go out tonight," Emma said. "We can go to The Cube and dance and pretend like something big isn't hanging over our heads."

"You want to go to The Cube?" I asked and knew she didn't care if Jasper saw us; it was my mother with the grudge, not hers.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" she asked and raised her eyebrows in a challenge. I stood and she jumped from her chair and ran screaming down the hallway. I tackled her onto the bed where I kept her captive the entire morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 2

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

**Budge POV**

I opened my eyes when the sun began shinning through the window and right onto my face. I saw ruffles on the curtains. Yeah, that woke up my sluggish brain. I looked around the room to see everything was white and lacey, obviously a girls room. _God, please let her be over eighteen_, I silently prayed.

I had been in several rooms and couldn't tell one from another, but I never spent the night in a room I didn't know who it belonged. I sat up and saw I was naked, so I looked around for my clothes. I saw my tux lying across a chair and remembered I had been at Dreamer's wedding the night before. I thought back over the night to see if I could remember who I ended up coming home with.

I remembered getting a text from Natalie, but I didn't answer it. I flirted with one of Dreamer's girlfriends, but wasn't sure I even got her name. Oh, then I talk to Jasmine…."Jasmine," I yelled out just as she entered her room with a tray of food.

"You just remembered, didn't you?" She said with a hateful tone and I wondered why she was feeding me in bed.

"I slept here?" I asked.

"You asked to borrow some of my father's shoes," she said and I gasped loudly. I wasn't sure what went on between my mother and her father, but they loathed each other. If Jasper caught me in Jasmine's bed, he would castrate me for sure. "Relax, he's not here and my roommate is gone, too."

"We're alone?" I asked with a smile.

"You came in last night; got me all worked up and then fell asleep. Do you have any idea what that does to a girl?"

I tried to remember anything, and it wasn't like I had been drunk, I was just exhausted. I remembered getting into bed and Jasmine going into the other room. Oh yeah, she went to get all sexy and took so damn long I fell asleep. I looked at her and laughed. "You took so long, what were your doing braiding your pubic hair?"

"You're disgusting Budge Cullen," she said angrily and sat the tray over my lap. I looked down to see a bowl of fruit, toast, and coffee.

I picked up a strawberry and tossed it in my mouth. "Do you have any whipped crème?" I asked and she reluctantly headed back into the kitchen.

Jasmine was a pain in the neck, but she was cute as hell. She was little, like her mother and had her dark hair, but had her father's big blue eyes. She was just so darn prissy all the time. She always asked who I was wearing, and if there wasn't a woman attached to the front of me, who the hell cared. I crammed half a piece of toast in my mouth and took a sip of the coffee before putting the tray onto the floor and scooting over in the bed.

Jasmine came back holding a can of whipped crème and I pulled the sheet down next to me. "Come here, I'll show you how to make a shake."

"You have crumbs all over your mouth," she said and scrunched up her face.

"Get over here and I'll put them all over your face," I offered and she threw the can at me.

"Come on Jasmine, we've never hooked up, why is that?" I asked her honestly.

"I tried to last night, but you fell asleep, asshole," she yelled at me and now I understood her ego was bruised. She planned on doing me and I didn't hold up my end of the bargain. Yeah, I could see how embarrassing it would be to drag home the biggest player in all of Port Angeles and have him fall asleep on you. She was feeling rejected and I was willing to fix it.

"Come here," I said again with a big smile as I rubbed the sheets with my hand.

"Do you promise you won't tell?" she asked. I nodded, but hell yeah I was gonna tell. I would call Trooper and Patrick as soon as I made it out the door. Patrick already had Jasmine, when she was in her sexual revolution stage. But alas, the revolt was over as soon as Jasper caved and bought her the car she wanted.

I have to give her props; I'd sleep around for a beamer convertible. It was so much better than the concert tickets Natalie gave me to do her. My parents just didn't understand my attraction to Natalie, well, aside from the fact she would do anything anywhere, but I felt like she really got me. I couldn't stand to do things in the proper order or in the proper way. Natalie never expected me to do anything I didn't want to do, including her. If I wasn't feeling it, she would simply move on to someone who was.

I think my free spirit is the hardest on Trooper. He is so much like my old man, doing everything in a calm, determined way. I actually think my life keeps him up at night.

Jasmine finally stripped down and climbed into her bed. I pulled her onto me and said, "Okay, first things first, I need to name your boobs."

She quickly covered herself, but I pulled her hands away. "I think this one is Jafar, and this one is Gazeem," I said and leaned to kiss them both.

"I'm named after the flower not Aladdin, you idiot," she said as her face blushed.

"Okay, then this one is petal, and this one is pistil," I corrected and she rolled her eyes at me. "Ah, but this is the stigma," I said and moved my hand between us. "This is where the flower gets pollinated."

She leaned over to kissed me, and man, could Jasmine kiss. I had kissed a lot of girls, some even with permission, but none of them kissed like she did. I almost forgot all about pollinating and became lost in her kisses when she finally moved to my ear and said, "Are you going to budge, or what?"

Oh yeah, I was going to budge alright, especially after she used my name for a euphemism. I was going to budge like she had never been budged before. And damn if she couldn't budge like the best of them. She had moves Natalie hadn't used, and I ended up being Jasmine's bitch. Prissy Jasmine wasn't so prissy in the bed, in fact, she was almost barbaric.

I was gasping for breath as I had my head caught between the rails of her footboard, my body was covered in sweat, I had whipped crème dripping off me, and I couldn't even feel my balls anymore. Jasmine giggled and jumped off the bed before taking the fruit bowl off my tray. "You can go now," she said and ate the cherry from the bowl, getting me all excited again.

I laughed and crawled out of her bed and into a shower before putting my tux back on and heading out the door. I didn't have any shoes, but that wasn't unusual. I called a cab and went back to my apartment close to the university. I had several messages on my phone telling me where to return my tux and that my shoes were already returned. Trooper never let me down.

I put on some regular clothes and headed out to drop off the tux when my mom called. "Yeah, I made it home," I answered, knowing she just wanted to see if I was still alive.

"Oh my poor baby," she cried into the phone. "She forced you, didn't she?"

"What are we talking about, mom?" It was a rare occasion my mother and I understood entire conversations we had together. We had a great relationship, but hadn't talked about anything at the same time for years.

"It's her father's fault, he's Southern you know."

"I'm taking my tux back," I told her in case we ever got around to that subject.

"I'll schedule you an appointment for a shot," she said and I could hear the crinkling of the chocolate chip bag as she took a handful.

"Is dad home?" I asked her, hoping he could calm her down so I could hang up.

"No, he had to take Dreamer back to the hotel. She showed up here this morning."

I laughed loudly, knowing how many times Patrick would come home to find Dreamer gone. To say she was attached to my dad was putting it lightly. I remembered when she found out Natalie's mom had been married to him long ago. Dreamer freaked out and almost pulled the hair right from Jessica's head. In Dreamer's defense Jessica was trying to press up against my dad with her huge tits at the time. Dreamer probably thought he was going to be suffocated.

"I think I want to learn how to play tennis," I told mom. I wasn't too interested in the sport, but I saw a dude playing barefoot and it made me want to play, too.

My mother moved into the pantry to speak so her words echoed into the phone. "I won't mind if you hit her with it, her Aunt Analise deserves it."

"Did you know there are forty-seven things you can use coffee grounds for? I might start collecting it to trade for things." It was my way of telling my mother I was considering going to South America for a little while after I graduated in December.

"Be careful, whores in different countries have different germs," mom said and I just loved how easily we communicated without making any sense at all.

My phone beeped and I looked down to see it was Jasmine calling. I smiled and told my mom I had to take a call. She sighed and mumbled something before simply hanging up. I answered, "You miss me already?"

"You just left without saying anything, Budge. That's rude."

"What did you want me to say? You wanted sex and we had sex, you were the one who told me to go."

"You still say goodbye, jerk," she whined.

"I took a pair of your panties," I said with a big grin and knew it was something that would send her over the edge.

"You better give them back or I'm calling my father," she demanded and I laughed. Yeah, her dad did scare me, but I didn't want her to know it.

"I'll stop by The Cube, tonight."

"You better show Budge, you never keep commitments," she said and I knew she was playing it up just to see me again.

"I'll show if you promise not to wear panties," I said and waited for all the horrible names she was going to call me.

I was stunned when she responded with, "Fine." I had underestimated Jasmine all these years and wished I would have asked to borrow shoes a long time ago. She hung up without saying goodbye and I was tempted to call her back. I was used to girls chasing me, except Natalie, she chased everybody. It was fun being the one to chase for once.

I saw some guys playing soccer at a park and pulled over to see if they would let me in on the game. I forgot about the tux and left it lying on the backseat of my car.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 3

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

Chapter: 3

**Dreamer POV**

I cried the whole way to the hotel, which was only a few blocks from our reception, but I felt the pressure of no longer being a child. I was married, with my own baby on the way, and the thought terrified me. Patrick so understood and kept kissing my hand as he drove.

We had grown up together and never once saw anything beyond neighbor until he joined the Army. I wrote to him in boot camp, just to be supportive and to tell my friends I knew a guy in the Army. It was over a year before he came home on leave. I was sitting outside The Driftwood, too young to go inside and making sure Jessica, hag, Stanley didn't go in either, when Patrick drove up in his uniform. I fell in love with him that night.

When he carried me over the threshold of the hotel room I forgot all about my sadness and only saw the guy I loved in front of me. He laughed with his deep dimples and I practically ripped my wedding dress off. I loved Patrick so much and I had forgiven Jasmine for sleeping with him at the beach before we got together. He was hot and she was mad at her dad, I understood.

Although, I had never been mad at my father in my entire life. My dad was perfect. My mother took care of his heart, but she kind of forgot about his physical wellbeing. Mom would sit on his lap and cover his face in kisses as I would watch her from my vantage point on the floor. Then she would jump up, kneeing my father right in the crotch, and head off to do something as dad moaned in agony. He never complained, not even when she undercooked the chicken or over cooked the vegetables.

But, I watched out for him. I would sneak his food back into the microwave or into the garbage. I would clean the wounds on his toes from tripping over clothes my mom left on the floor. And I would hurry home every day from school to make sure he was okay before he left for work. He would give me a wink, give my mother and toe curling kiss, and leave with a big smile on his face. How could I move to Germany and leave him?

I reached for my phone as Patrick looked down at me in shock. Oh yeah, we were making love, I forgot. "Give it to me good, big boy," I said and then let my tongue plunge into his ear. Okay, we were done now.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my father. He didn't answer, probably saying goodbye to guests or cleaning up the club. I sat the phone back on the bed and looked over to see Patrick trying to steady his breathing. He sure seemed to run out of breath easily, I hope he was able to stay in shape for his Army career. I remembered we were headed to Germany and began to cry.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and pulled me into his arms.

"No, you bang, I just miss my dad."

"Dreamer, please tell me you weren't thinking about your father as I made love to you for the first time as my wife, that is just…gross," he said and fell back onto the pillow.

"My daddy is NOT gross," I screamed at him and then instantly moved to lie over him and apologize. "Sorry, it's a reflex."

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, I wanted to do the same, but his hair no longer existed due to the feeling hair would make him less effective at becoming a killing machine. The government never heard the story of Samson. My dad had great hair and I inherited it from him.

"Dreamer, I'll make you happy, I promise," Patrick said.

"You do make me happy, Patrick. I love you very much. Do you think he's had time to get home yet?"

"Who?"

"My dad," I said with exasperation.

"He's most likely screwing your mother senseless, they act like animals," he said and I felt the familiar anger rise inside of me.

"He loves my mother completely. It is not animalistic to show your spouse how much you love them. And, don't talk about my parents screwing, that is gross." It wasn't like we didn't hear them plenty of times growing up, but Trooper told us to act like we didn't. We actually only heard my father cussing like a sailor in the middle of the night. Budge thought dad was a WWF wrestler until he was eight.

"We have a busy day tomorrow so let's get some sleep," he said and I let my head fall to his shoulder and slept on top of him. We were going to Seattle and meet a bunch of our friends at The Cube to say our final goodbyes. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I tried to imagine flying away from the place my father would remain.

I reached out for my phone again and hung up when it went to voice mail. I vowed to check in the morning and if he didn't answer I would go check on him. I relaxed as I listened to Patrick breathe under me. The steady rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep.

The feel of something else rising woke me up. "Good morning," he smiled and I opened only one eye.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six, I can't sleep in anymore, it is part of my training," he explained and I wondered if waking up with a boner was part of his training, too.

"I feel nauseous," I groaned regretting the night we got carried away in his car and didn't use protection.

"What do you want me to get for you?" he asked and I knew Patrick would always take care of me. I began feeling around on the bed for my phone and he took my hand and placed it somewhere else. "Is this what you're looking for?"

I laughed and rolled over, it wasn't what I was looking for, but since he went to so much trouble to help me find it I would make do. "You're my husband Patrick McCarty," I said and he laughed loudly. He was so good natured and I knew he would be a good patient father.

"And you're having my baby," he said with a big grin.

"My mom says it's a girl and she wants us to name it, Ismet." There was no way I would do that to my child, and plus it was weird to name her after Isabella and Emmett. She should be named after Rosalie and Bella, so I wanted Sable.

"What does your dad want?" he asked since he knew my dad would have more influence on me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "He just wants a happy, healthy grandchild. God, he is so much like Trooper. Hey, I'll see if Trooper knows where dad is," I said and began the frantic search for my phone.

Patrick listened to me talk and then climbed out of bed and got into a shower. I joined him after hanging up with Trooper and we went at it like… well, like newlyweds. Afterwards we dressed and got ready to go have breakfast. I called dad again and still no answer.

"We're going to eat now, so leave your phone in the room," Patrick demanded, as if he owned me or something.

"No way, what if he calls?"

"Fine, if he calls you can answer, but you can't call anyone until after we eat."

I nodded and stuck my phone in the pocket of my jeans. He had my attention until he excused himself and went to the restroom. I quickly dialed Trooper to see if he had heard from dad. He told me Budge was with Jasmine and now I was really worried. What if my mother was in a fit of rage and accidently beheaded my father? There was only one thing I could do, drive home and demand to see my dad.

I jumped up from the table and caught the sight of the most amazing pancakes I had ever seen. I sat back down and figured dad's dead body wasn't going anywhere, so I might as well eat something first. Patrick seemed almost stunned to find me still at the table. I didn't tell him it was the food keeping me here, because I'm sure part of it was my gorgeous husband, too, ten percent at least.

When Patrick left to pay the bill I ran from the restaurant and jumped in his rented car. It was still covered in condoms and crape paper, but I didn't care. I drove way too fast through Port Angeles and hoped my grandpa could get me out of a ticket if I got pulled over.

I ran through the back door and found my mother sitting at the table crying. "Oh my God, you killed him," I said and rushed over to hug her.

"I want to kill him, Dreamer, I want to send him back to the South in a box for what his daughter did to my baby," she cried.

Oh, she was talking about Jasper, yeah; she wanted to kill him a lot. I looked up to see my dad walking down the stairs. He was giving me the death stare and I knew he wasn't happy that I showed up. But I was so relieved to see he was alive and I ran into his waiting arms.

"I had to come, daddy," I told him. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Did you upset your mother?" he asked and I realized he thought I made mom cry, which was a huge no no in the family. Nothing angered my father, unless something made my mother cry, then he would show his take charge manly side.

"No, Budge did, he's at Jasmine's apartment," I said to quickly focus his anger on Budge, where it usually focused.

"Where's Patrick?" he asked.

I lowered my head and mumbled, "Painfobrefast."

"What?" he asked.

"Paying for breakfast," my mom translated.

"Give me the keys to the rental car," dad said and held out his hand.

I dropped the keys into his palm and he headed back upstairs to get dressed. I went over to comfort mom and she gave me a big hug. "Dreamer, your father was broken when I married him and the only thing that fixed him was us, his family. We filled the cracks of his soul with love and made him strong again. You need to be Patrick's glue now. Don't cause cracks in his soul by tending to the filled ones in your father.

"I worry about him so much," I said softly and my mother tightened her arms.

"Let me worry about him now, you worry about Patrick and Ismet."

I laughed, because I was NOT using that name. Dad came back down the stairs and I looked at his handsome face and kind eyes, which I wouldn't see for at least a year. My own eyes filled with tears and he came over to wrap his long arms around me and mom. "You'll always be my little girl, but you need to be Patrick's wife now."

"I know," I admitted. He took me by the hand and led me to the car.

We drove in silence for a couple of miles and he finally said, "Sweetheart, other men ruined my first two marriages. I know how much that hurts. Don't make me the man to ruin yours, I couldn't live with it."

If I kept putting my father ahead of Patrick I would lose him eventually. How could I face my father and force that guilt onto him? I had to let go, right now. I took a deep breath and said, "I won't see you for a year."

He smiled and gave me a wink, "I think I'll take your mother to see Germany in the spring."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a grandfather; you don't think I'd miss it, do you?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked and planned to jump from the moving vehicle splattering myself on the pavement if he said yes.

"I proud of you, Dreamer, because you have a gift just like your mother, you make people feel loved and you give everything you have to others. Trooper is too cautious, like me. Budge is too…"

"Don't look for an adjective," I said, knowing it could only get ugly.

Dad laughed and nodded in agreement. "It will be many years before you have Patrick all to yourself again, cherish this time. I'm so happy to have your mother all to myself again, and I plan on cherishing my time, too."

I finally understood what he was trying to tell me. I saw Patrick sitting on the small block wall in front of the hotel. I almost jumped from the moving car, but luckily I was strapped in. When I got myself free I ran to his arms and held his face in my hands. "I love you Patrick, and I promise I will never run off again."

My father drove away and I didn't even bother looking behind me to see the car growing smaller.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 4

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

**Edward POV**

I can't remember what it felt like to want a baby so badly. There were too many years of wanting to see them grown and on their own. Each child was so different and each one gave me heartburn from worry. Trooper was so much like me; he saw the best in everyone and overlooked the bad. On the surface he was every parent's dream, but I was terrified he would try to fit into someone else's expectations and give up his own dreams. He deserved to live his dreams, after taking care of everyone for so long.

Budge caused me to have nightmares. He had no fear, no conscience, and never thought about anything but the present. He was a bright kid, when he became determined. I was certain Trooper had more to do with Budge's ability to handle college than we all knew. Bella understood Budge completely. Whenever I voiced concern about his future she would say, "Budge has his own path and won't be happy unless he follows it." I wasn't sure it was a path, but more of a jungle he hacked his way through.

Dreamer was so completely spoiled by me, I wondered if she would ever develop a life of her own. She looked a lot more like me than Bella, but she had her mother's spirit and fierceness. She always seemed to be spaced out or side tracked, but the truth was Dreamer never missed a thing. She was able to process everything around her and watched Bella closely.

Bella was still amazing to me. She only got better with age, but worried about it constantly. I was so relieved when she grew to love Emmett, but I still have no idea why she began hating Jasper so much. I still only understood her half the time, and was constantly stunned by her out of the box thinking. Bella would be able to solve the Middle East crisis if anyone dared to put her in charge. Probably by forcing the entire region to walk around naked to see everyone was the same underneath.

We weren't perfect, I still had a hard time saying what I really wanted, and Bella still fought with me inside her own head, but we were great. I got the car washed and headed home to tell her we would take the kids to Seattle and spend the night there to see Dreamer off the next morning.

I walked through the door and saw her eyes were swollen and she was eating chocolate chips. I held open my arms and she rushed into them. "Budge will get foreign germs from playing tennis, and it is Jerkoffsper's fault," she sobbed into my chest. I smiled without a clue what she meant.

"We're going to Seattle today, I'll talk to him. Okay?" I said and she tightened her arms around me.

"Don't get all hairy," she begged and I laughed before assuring her I would make an appointment for a waxing. "I will too, after all these years I better look into it," she said and moved to give me a very chocolaty kiss.

I took her hand and walked with her up the stairs to pack a bag. Our home had been designed for a family and it would feel odd being here with just us, but I loved the idea of nobody walking in on us in the shower, or in our bed, or in the garage when I got home late from the club.

I had raised my kids on my salary, not once dipping into my inheritance. But that didn't surprise me as much as the fact Bella never once asked me about the money. I could move her into the storeroom at the club and she wouldn't complain. I was a very lucky man.

When we got downstairs Rosalie walked through the back door. "Where's Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Home," Rose said nonchalantly.

"You left him home alone? God, Rose, he's welcome over here," Bella pointed out.

I quickly interjected, "We're going to Seattle for the night, why don't you two come with us."

I knew it would make Bella happy and she begged Rose to go right home and pack a bag, and so the six of us headed into Seattle. I was relieved to see Patrick and Dreamer making out in the far back seat of my SUV on the way. It would typically be disturbing for a father, but the more Dreamer bonded with Patrick, the easier saying goodbye would be for her.

"I hope Emma finds someone to marry. She is so beautiful, but I worry about her being alone," Rose said with a sigh.

"Well, Trooper would have taken her," Bella said under her breath, because she was still a bit ticked Emma didn't marry our son. But he was going to Africa again and Emma would most likely be married when he returned.

Bella was distracted on the drive and sat with her knees pulled up as if she was very worried about something. I knew it had to be Budge, only he could get Bella so distracted from demanding Emmett's attention.

"Dad, go to The Cube," Dreamer instructed, "We're meeting some friends there."

"I'm not going to The Cube," Bella said in shock. She somehow thought her mere presence would increase the nightly receipts and she refused to help Jasper. I tried to tell her it was our club too, but she wouldn't step foot in the place.

"Well, daddy is not waiting in the car, he could get mugged," Dreamer demanded and I felt emasculated by my daughters fear for my safety as I sat in a parked car.

"Come on Belly, I'll take you in so Jasper can't get near you," Emmett said and Bella almost softened.

"I'll wait alone in the car," she mumbled as she pouted the rest of the way. We pulled into the parking lot just as Budge walked through the front door of the club. It was the only thing that caused Bella to relent. She jumped from the car and ran to front entrance.

"Can I see your Dent," the bouncer at the door said to tease Bella.

She furrowed her forehead and then slowly looked down at her zipper, Patrick saved us all by saying, "He wants to see your i_dent_ification."

"Stop teasing my wife, Karl," I said and took her hand in mine to lead her into the club.

I was hoping to find Jasper before Bella caught a glimpse of him and take him into the back office, but Bella was searching for Budge. The place was crowded but Dreamer and Patrick found their friends right away.

Bella headed to the other side of the dance floor while I headed to the back rooms to find Jasper. I opened the office door, but the room was empty. I looked in the men's room, but he wasn't there either. I finally opened the stockroom and turned on the light.

"Holy shit," I screamed when I saw Jasmine and Budge on the floor. All this time Bella swore Budge would have Jasmine on a table, but he was having her on the floor.

"I'm wearing a condom," Budge yelled and I quickly turned the light back off and left the room.

I saw Jasper headed toward me with a big smile on his face and I quickly led him into the office and away from any noises coming from the liquor bottles. "Wow, all the Cullens, except Budge, are here tonight," Jasper said.

"Trooper's here?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, all over Emma in a back booth," he said and I finally had some good news to counter the bad.

"Did you see Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's talking to Alice. I don't think she saw me," he said and shook his head. "Are we hiding in here, Edward?"

We both laughed and knew it was true.

"Would you do anything differently?" I asked my best friend and business partner. "My baby got married and I'm feeling a bit useless."

"I keep waiting for the struggle," Jasper said, "I mean we've had a tiny bit of drama with Jasmine, but our lives have been too easy, you know?"

He had no idea the drama coming at him with Jasmine and it made me wonder what I had missed along the way, too. "Bella keeps me hopping, and I'm going to be a grandfather, so I don't find my life too easy. It's great, but not easy."

"Do you ever wonder how your life would be different if you were still married to Jess?" he asked.

I was going to blow off his question with a glib answer but I sat back and really thought about it. I had actually wondered about it over the years. I felt so lucky to have Bella and if I would have kept my mouth shut that fateful day at work we may have never happened.

"I saw this show about the invention of the television set. I wondered how people could stand to watch the grainy black and white picture, but they never saw HD back then, so they didn't know how bad it was. The thought of 3-D would be beyond imagination and that's just how I feel. I couldn't imagine Bella, she was beyond my dreams."

Jasper glanced at the door and I looked over to see Bella standing there listening to me. "You can get all hairy," she said as tears spilled over her eyes.

"Come here," I said and she rushed over to sit on my lap. I circled my arms around her tightly, very tightly, and whispered in her ear. "Budge and Jasmine are on the stockroom floor having sex."

She instantly tried to bolt but I kept her locked onto my lap. "Let me go," she demanded, but I wasn't loosening my grip for the sake of my son. Her attention turned to Jasper and she yelled, "Get your prissy daughter off of my sweet boy."

Jasper paled a bit and looked at me and then back at his door before jumping up running to the stockroom. Bella was right behind him and I was right behind her. The door flew open and we found Budge and Jasmine completely dressed and ready to leave the room. Jasmine smiled widely and said, "Look dad, Budge gave me his shoes."

Bella and I stared at our son, both knowing his gift was tantamount to a diamond ring. Budge looked exhausted and a bit overwhelmed. Jasper grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her from the room. I shut the door and kept me, Bella, and Budge in the stockroom.

"Son, I worried about Patrick and Dreamer and what their dating would do to the family relationships, but this is different. Jasper is my business partner."

"What are you saying, dad?" Budge asked.

Bella reached out and took him gently by the arm and said, "Your dad is saying you're a whore, son."

"Bella," I gasped and shook my head, telling her to keep her thoughts in her head.

"Oh, sorry, did you want to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Budge asked defensively.

"That you're a whore, tell him Edward," she said and took a step back.

"Nobody's a whore," I said emphatically.

"Jessica is," Bella mumbled softly and when I turned to glare at her she pretended to look at the ceiling.

"I'm saying I don't want you playing games with Jasmine. You have plenty of girls and you don't need to cause problems for me and Jasper."

"Dad," he said with a huge smile, "I think I'm in love, I love Jasmine."

"No," Bella yelled loudly. "Edward, make him stop, hit him or something."

Oh God, the last thing I needed was a conversation with Budge and Bella with me stuck in the middle. I was out of my league and had to turn to an expert. "Bella, go get Trooper," I said and she turned and ran from the room, obviously feeling we needed our oldest son to handle this.

"Dad, Jasmine is so hot," Budge said and I felt like we had this conversation before when he was caught sneaking out with Natalie.

"Love is more than a physical attraction," I tried to explain.

"I know," he interrupted me. "Do you know what the word inveterate means?"

"No, I can't say I do," I admitted with just a bit of shame.

"Jasmine does, she used that word to describe me. She's smart and every time we do it, she tells me to leave afterwards, like she doesn't want to cuddle or anything. I think she's a robot or something because she is so perfect."

I was trying to come up with a suitable response when Trooper walked into the room. "Hey Bro, what does inveterate mean?" Budge asked him first thing.

"Incorrigible or irredeemable, why?"

"Hum…so it isn't a good thing," Budge mused and got quiet as he thought something through.

"What's going on?" Trooper asked.

"Budge is in love with Jasmine," I said and tried not to smile when I said it.

Trooper took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Well, we can have mom sedated or send her to Germany with Dreamer."

Budge stopped with the deep thoughts and turned back to Trooper. "I gave her my shoes, because she earned them, I mean, really earned them. Remember how you said your dick only loved Emma, I get it now."

Trooper looked totally humiliated and I kept from staring at him, since he was here on my request. I was used to having sexual conversations with Budge, and many of them included pictures, but this was new in regards to Trooper. I just wanted to be Grandpa Cullen and free from any talk of dicks with my sons.

"Budge," I said and patted his shoulder, "Stop acting like a whore and commit to Jasmine if you love her. Trooper, you're up." I said and left the room. I trusted my son to handle it and I wouldn't have to hear how.

I searched the club for Bella and found her sitting in a corner, not at a table, but on the floor against the wall. I walked over and sat next to her so she leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and we sat there, listening to the music as everything in our lives changed.

Dreamer was going to a foreign land, Budge was feeling love for the first time, and Trooper had to choose between the girl he always loved and the job he always wanted. I was so happy I was done with that part of my life, but Bella and I were entering a new frontier, we were aging.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 5

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

**Trooper POV**

I wanted to kick myself for choosing The Cube tonight. Every member of my family was here to see me with Emma. They would all begin pressuring us to get together and Emma would surely back away. She was not the type of girl who responded to pressure.

I couldn't think about that right now, I had a bigger problem…Budge. He was stupid enough to sleep with a girl in her father's business, and not just any girl, Jasmine Whitlock. I leaned against a shelf of booze and looked at his smiling face. "What are you doing, Budge? You know better than this."

"I'm telling you Trooper, this is love. She's amazing and you wouldn't believe what she does during sex," he said with excitement.

I was so tempted to ask him what she did, I had to admit I was curious, but I refrained and shook my head. "Are you dating her now?"

"That's the thing; she doesn't want me like that. She's like Natalie, but without the other guys."

"You're sure she isn't going to run to her daddy and complain about how you're treating her?" I asked him and watch for his reaction.

"I think I'll ask her to go to South America with me," he said without paying attention to what I was saying. I felt a bit jealous that he could ask Jasmine so easily, but I was terrified to talk to Emma about coming to Africa with me.

"Budge, go home so mom can relax. Make sure to go to class tomorrow and study for your test on Thursday," I said and turned to leave the room.

"Oh yeah, my tux is in my car," Budge said and I nodded and told him I would take care of it.

I walked with him to his car and got the tux and put it in my car. I turned to return to the club and saw my dad walking toward me. I waited against my car for him to reach me. He stood in front of me and simply stared into my eyes. I couldn't keep his gaze so I looked at my feet.

"Trooper, why haven't you told her?" he asked me.

"Because I'm afraid," I admitted truthfully. "I'm terrified to hear the words I think she might say."

My dad pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. "Son, the fear is so much worse than the response. I can promise you that."

We walked arm in arm back into the club and I made my way back to Emma. She had been offered drinks by several men and seemed relieved to see me back. I scooted into the booth next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Is it ever okay when it involves Budge?" I chuckled.

She looked at me and finally leaned over to kiss me gently. I felt like my heart was slowly ripping apart as I held the woman I loved in my arms. I knew I couldn't do this much longer. Jasper walked to the square stage and announced dad was going to sing. Everyone cheered and I could hear my mother whooping loudly. She was still my father's biggest fan. I had to admit dad was good.

He walked to the middle of the stage with a guitar and the DJ put on the music to Unchained Melody. I took advantage of the slow song and pulled Emma up to dance with me. Dad's voice was perfect and I closed my eyes as the words seared into me.

Emma stood on her tip toes and whispered, "Trooper, what's wrong. I know you well enough to know something has upset you."

"I'm not upset," I told her. "I'm in heaven right now." I ran my hands down her back and pulled her tighter against my body.

The song ended and everyone cheered for more. I kissed Emma with all the commotion going on around us. Instead of singing dad began speaking. "I want to turn the microphone over to my son. I think he has a few things he would like to say."

My head snapped up and I looked around for Budge, but dad was looking right at me. I shook my head forcefully and he waved his hand for me to join him on the stage. Emma pushed me forward and the crowd began to cheer again. I wasn't about to sing with my father. He was the musician, not me.

I walked onto the stage and stood next to him stupidly. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"This is it son, the moment you've been waiting for since you were six years old. Say it now, or live in regret forever."

The electronic mic lowered from the ceiling and I looked at all the expectant faces. I found the one I needed and took a deep breath. "My dad has decided today is the day I need to become a man," I said and the room erupted into applause and whistles.

"See, when I was a young boy I fell in love with a beautiful girl a year older than me. She was my first dance, my first kiss, my first love. I've told her many things in confidence, but I never told her what my heart wants to say. I love her, not as I love other friends, but I love her with all my heart and I am so afraid to tell her. I'm afraid she'll tell me we're best friends and she'll always care for me, but just not in that way."

The club was totally silent and I stared at the bright light in my eyes so I wouldn't see Emma's embarrassment.

"I leave for Africa on Friday and I wish she would go with me. I want her by my side for the rest of my life. It is my biggest desire, but I've never told her. I'm going to change that tonight. Emma McCarty, I love you more than you can imagine. Come see the world with me, let me spend my life making you happy, because you're the only person to make me happy."

There was nothing but silence until I heard footsteps coming onto the stage next to me. I looked over to see Emma with tears running down her face. "What took you so long, Trooper Edward Cullen?"

"I need to hear the words," I whispered to her.

"I love you, and I want to be with your forever," she said softly.

My heart almost exploded in my chest and I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her with all the passion I had. The crowd screamed with jubilation and Dad announced a free drink for everyone. Nothing seemed impossible anymore and I didn't worry about having her ready to go in a week. We would do whatever needed to be done to be together.

We left the stage and found my mom and Rose waiting for us by the steps. My mother had a strange expression on her faced. She looked so vulnerable, young, and a bit lost. I hugged her and watched Rose pull Emma away to talk.

"You always said someday she would want me," I said into my mother's ear. She didn't respond so I backed up to look at her. She still had the odd expression so I led her to the office to talk. When I shut the door she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"God, Trooper, it's like I'm right there again. I can even hear the thunder and the wind."

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"You wouldn't breathe," she said with a sob. "Daddy wasn't there and I was so afraid you weren't going to breathe."

I had heard the story of my birth many times, but this time I felt it. The emotions were rolling off my mother and I could feel her words.

"He tied you into my arms so I wouldn't drop you, but you're slipping Trooper. You're slipping away and my arms aren't tight enough to hold on."

"You can let go mom, you don't need to hold on anymore," I said with my tears joining hers.

"Is she your angel?" she asked.

"Oh yes, mom, she's my angel."

The door flew open and Dreamer looked at us before rushing to our mother. "Did you make her cry?" Dreamer yelled at me.

I wiped my own tears and said, "Yeah, I think I did." I couldn't ever remember making my mother cry. It was nice to see Dreamer coming to mom's rescue for once and I gave them both a kiss and stood.

"Son," my mom called out with a soft voice. "Be a good trooper."

"I love you," I said and walked out the door after she extended her arms as if letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 6

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Budge POV**

I didn't go home; I went to Jasmine's apartment. She opened the door and glared at me so I pulled a pair of her panties from my pocket. She reached out to grab them, but I was too fast.

"I want to talk to you first," I said.

"You get on my nerves when you talk," she said and walked away from the door so I followed her inside. She was pushing every button I had…and I loved her for it. She glanced at my bare feet and said, "You're not getting your shoes back."

"I don't want them back. You earned them when you did that thing with your tongue," I said and she smiled before trying to seem angry again. Her mood swings drove me insane with desire.

I walked over to lie across her couch and she stood over me with her arms crossed. "You're not staying the night," she insisted.

"I don't want to stay the night, your curtains freak me out," I admitted and she turned her head to the hallway. "Have you ever been to South America?" I asked.

"Be more specific, it's a continent."

"No, not specific, just…anywhere. How brave are you, Jasmine?" I asked and she got mad again.

"I slept with you, didn't I?" she challenged.

I had never noticed this side of Jasmine, she always seemed prissy and haughty, but maybe she was just pissed that her life was so normal. I could show her how to live on the edge if she had the nerve to do it. For the first time in my life I considered sharing my life with another person, not just a hit and run, but something permanent.

I climbed off her couch and punched her in the arm before heading to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, I told you I don't like your curtains," I said and opened the door.

"Chicken," she yelled after me and I froze for a moment. "If you don't like them do something about it."

I turned very slowly and looked at tiny Jasmine, she was freaky and I liked it. My mom always said the Whitlocks were weird because they came from the south, well, I would be whistling Dixie if the south produced girls like Jasmine.

"Come to my place," I bargained and she looked stunned. I was a bit stunned too; I had never invited anyone to my place. I couldn't leave if I was in my own bed. I laughed and asked her again, "I'm serious, come to my apartment."

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Don't drive yourself, come with me."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave me a hesitant look. "I'll be stuck there," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'll be stuck with you," I countered.

We both stood there with confused expressions. This was new for me, but I assumed Jasmine had been to a man's place before. She finally nodded and shut the door behind her. We walked silently to my car and I opened the door for her so she snorted at me and waited until I walked away to get inside.

I turned the music up loud and drove to my apartment without speaking to her. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. When we walked into the place my roommate looked up and smiled at Jasmine, but she ignored him and followed me to my room.

I opened my dresser and tossed her a t-shirt. She took it to my bathroom and changed as if she was shy. When she returned she looked so cute in my shirt as she stood in the doorway. "Can I wear some of your boxers?" she asked. "I don't have on panties."

I pulled mine down my legs and tossed them to her. She laughed and pulled them onto her body, rolling the waist to keep them up and then climbed into my bed. I reached for the lamp and when the room went dark I pulled her into my arms. Neither one of us initiated sex, we just laid there intertwined.

"Budge," she said in the darkness.

"Hum."

"This is nice," she said and I smiled and turned to kiss her head.

"Yeah, I don't have freaky curtains," I said and she chuckled causing my arms to tighten. "Jasmine," I said softly.

"What," she whispered.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she said and we both fell asleep. I had never slept so soundly in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 7

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Dreamer POV**

It was a horrible night; everyone was going crazy over Trooper and Emma and forgot all about me and Patrick. Mom was a mess, dad was trying to understand what was going on, and Budge hadn't returned his tux. I could hardly wait to get far away from the drama.

I was determined not to make a commotion at the airport. I would hug my father and tell him I would see him soon. My heart began pounding in my chest and I had to sit up to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked with a slight laugh.

"We're going to Germany Patrick, why did you get me pregnant," I yelled at him. I knew I was being ridiculous and it was just as much my fault as his, but I would stay behind if I wasn't pregnant.

"Dreamer, you're going to love Germany. There is so much to see and do, you'll have all the other wives to hang around with and we'll be together. Don't you want to be with me?"

I moved back into his arms and kissed his neck. How could I not want to be with him, he would bring nothing but laughter to my life. We were supposed to meet everyone for breakfast, but they wouldn't be too surprised if we showed up a little late, we were on our honeymoon after all. Patrick rolled onto me and I looked at his gorgeous face. He laughed all through sex, and it sent me over the edge with such an intense release I actually screamed out a profanity. Yeah, I would go to Germany.

We walked into the restaurant to find a back room with everyone sitting in silence. Dad looked nervous, mom looked pissed, Trooper looked love sick, Budge looked terrified, and I didn't make it to the other faces before Patrick pulled me to our awaiting chairs.

"I don't want anyone upsetting my wife," Patrick announced and I looked at him with shock. He never stood up for me before and I found it very hot.

"Ah, you are such a good husband," I said and moved to sit on his lap.

"Dreamer," my dad called out and shook his head softly, telling me to get the hell off of Patrick's lap.

"Why is everyone so down?" I asked as I moved back to my chair. The room remained quiet so I looked at Trooper. "What's going on?"

Mom burst into tears and said, "The villagers get the schools to marry barefoot."

Patrick laughed and we all turned to scowl at him. Budge finally spoke up. "Mom, we aren't going to marry." His words made Alice burst into tears and Emma spoke up. "We'll do it again when we return." So now Rose was crying loudly.

"Daddy?" I cried. I wasn't sure why I was crying but everyone else was crying so I joined them. A waitress walked into the room and quickly left.

My dad stood and took a deep breath before raising his water glass. "Here's to Dreamer and Patrick, may you find nothing but joy in Germany." The sound of clinking glass could be heard among the sobs and then dad continued. "Here's to Trooper and Emma, the children in Africa need you and may your village wedding bring their trust in your efforts."

I got it now, Trooper and Emma were going to marry in Africa and Rose wouldn't be there to see her daughter get married. But my father wasn't finished and he raised his glass again and said, "To Budge and Jasmine, May God watch over you in South America and bring you home safely when your travels head you back this way."

"Son, she's southern," my mom cried and Budge turned to look at Jasmine as if searching for some sort of scar or something.

I was the baby of the family, and my only job was to keep my father alive, but I wasn't going to stand for Trooper and Budge ruining my big goodbye moment. I stood to relieve my daddy of all the awful stares and made my own announcement.

"If we are all leaving Washington we are not going to do it like this. Trooper, if you want to marry Emma in Africa fine, but you're going to marry her here first. Budge, if you're taking Jasmine with you grow up and become responsible, she's a human being, not a dog. And keep your damn shoes on, you have ugly toes."

"We don't have time for a wedding this week," Trooper said softly. I could tell he felt awful for pointing it out.

"And plus, she's not pregnant," mom said as if it made a wedding impossible.

"I don't have ugly toes," Budge said and pulled his bare feet up to the table.

I felt the steam rising, the anger I usually only felt when protecting my father and maybe I was still watching out for him, but something set me off. "Don't be so stupid, Trooper. Not this week, this morning. I'm not missing it. And Budge, your toes are like your dick, nobody cares to see it."

Jasmine whispered something to Budge and Jasper lost all color in his face and stood to leave. "Sit down, Jasper," I yelled and he quickly sat back down. "Whatever went down with you and my mom, apologize and let's get past it."

"Ah did nothin to your muhtha," he said forcefully.

Mom jumped up from her seat and began spilling everything into the open. "You yelled at me at work and sent me home, when James deserved it not me. You told me to stay away from your family, when you should have told your horny sister to stay away from mine. You wanted Trooper to run the club not me and then said you only liked me because Edward loved me. Plus you had sex where Edward ate, and in the airplane bathroom, and then you felt me up on the way to Hawaii."

Every eye was staring at Jasper and Alice as they both looked like they were going to faint. Jasmine had her mouth hanging open wide and Patrick was giggling.

Jasper finally cleared his throat and said, "Bella, I sent you home and put James on probation to lose his job if he bothered you again. I asked you to stay away from my family with your burnt tomatoes and teased hair. Edward was culpable in the Analise incident. I asked about Trooper because the kid has never really been a kid. I told you I grew to truly care for you. You fell onto me, I didn't grope you and I apologized. The other stuff is private."

We all stared at my mother as she remained standing and tried to rework Jasper's words into something she could understand. After a few moments she held open her arms and said, "Jasper, I love you." He looked terrified as he walked over to give her a hug. We all clapped loudly and everyone was finally smiling.

Grandpa and Grandma Cullen walked in at that moment and dad rushed over to give his mom a kiss. They came over to hug each one of us and when they got to mom she suddenly tensed. Her eyes turned to Grandpa and she narrowed them as she said, "I'm not getting your expensive rum."

"Oh God," daddy mumbled and called his parents over to the empty chairs next to him.

I did it; I fixed all the problems in my family. I was always spacey Dreamer, but now I was Mrs. McCarty and able to take charge. We all ordered our food and chatted happily during our meal, except for mom, she kept glaring at Grandpa.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 8

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

For the first time in my life I realized something, a true epiphany, I had very little control over things around me. There was nothing I could have done to save Tanya, or stop Jess from cheating. Bella was faithful because it was who she was, nothing I instilled in her. My oldest son would always do the right thing, my other son would always travel the unusual path, and my daughter was always going to love me fiercely. And for some reason Bella needed someone to focus the small amount of hate she was capable of and it was now my father.

I admit I'm okay with it, out of fear if she figures out she loves him she may hate me next. Bella's hate was like a mosquito, annoying but not really harmful.

So I'm standing here in the airport terminal watching my son marry the love of his life. They are being married by a man in a long psychedelic robe as travelers look on. I would expect this from Budge, but never Trooper.

Dreamer arranged the whole thing, determined not to miss her brother's wedding, but she kept watching other things around the terminal and missed it anyway. Bella was glued to Jasper's side and when he reached out to remove Budge's hand off of Jasmine's ass, Bella smacked Budge across the back of the head and then smiled up at Jasper. I have a feeling we will be visiting The Cube a lot more often.

We were all experiencing emotional pain, our babies were grown and leaving not only the state, but the country. Patrick would be stationed state side soon enough, and Trooper would be coming back and forth, but it was a real possibility Budge and Jasmine would never surface again. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and wondered if they were feeling as forlorn as I was.

Emmett's leg was bouncing furiously as he stared at his beautiful daughter. Jasper was staring forward without blinking, most likely in a shock induced coma. I noticed Dreamer watching me so I winked at her and she smiled. Trooper and Emma kissed and we all cheered loudly, along with all the strangers watching.

I stepped forward to congratulate my son and my emotions got the better of me. I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly, wishing I could turn back time and force him to be a boy again. He whispered in my ear, "I'm proud to be so much like you, dad."

I patted his back, unable to speak and finally let him go. Dreamer was right behind me and glared at Trooper, "Stop upsetting dad."

I gave Emma a hug and stepped aside for the others to give their sentiments. Bella came over to me and took my hand. "Do you hear the wind, too?" she asked and I nodded without knowing what she meant. She sighed and kissed the tear running down my cheek.

Our focus switched from the wedding to the real purpose we were at the airport. Patrick approached us with a serious face, which I wasn't sure he actually possessed. "Sir, I will take care of Dreamer, I promise."

Bella glanced behind us as if she didn't realize I was the man Patrick was speaking to, so I extended my hand to shake his and nodded. He walked over to his mother and she cried into his big chest. Budge had his shoes in his hands and slipped them on before approaching his sister.

"Dreamer, it was me who cut your hair during the night when you were twelve. I needed it for a nest I was making," Budge admitted.

"I know, and it was me who flushed the pot I found under your bed," she said and I suddenly lost my feeling of remorse that my kids were grown.

"Why were you looking under my bed?" he asked.

"I'd never seen it," Dreamer explained.

"Did you find anything else?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and you're disgusting," she said and he laughed loudly before whispering into Jasmine's ear.

Trooper approached Dreamer and took both of her hands in his. "Sissy, remember to take you prenatal vitamins, carry a map around with you in Germany, and call me if you ever need anything."

"We're married, Trooper," she said with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, we are, but you'll always be my little sis."

I watched everyone hug her and tell her goodbye. Bella finally let go of me and walked up to her daughter. "I'll send you books to read about childbirth, sorry honey, but it's nothing like you imagine."

"I want you to be there," Dreamer said.

"I'm too old to have another baby," Bella replied and both of my girls looked at each other in confusion.

It was my turn and I felt like someone plunged a knife into my chest. I took a step toward my baby girl and she let her eyes fall to the ground. Her entire body began to shake so I picked her up in my arms and walked away from the crowd.

"Don't make daddy cry," I said as I tried to keep it together.

"Can I call you all the time?" she asked and I was so grateful she said call and not visit.

"I'll be waiting," I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Patrick is a good man, dad. I'm lucky to have him."

"Yes, he's a good man, but he's the lucky one," I told her honestly. "You're going to see amazing things Dreamer, and I look forward to hearing about them."

"Don't say goodbye, daddy," she begged and I kissed her again.

"Okay, call me when you get there, sweetheart," I said and set her on her feet. Patrick came up and took her hand and pulled her toward the security check. I didn't turn around to watch. It would be easier on Dreamer if I didn't look; at least that was what I told myself.

Bella came up and wrapped her arms around me and I looked down at the face I couldn't live without. She smiled and I wished I had half of her strength. "You take my breath away, love," I said softly.

"Sorry," she said and loosened her arms. "Budge had to leave for class, but he forgot his shoes."

"We'll let Jasmine worry about that now," I said and felt a huge relief.

My parents approached us and asked if we were going to stop by before returning to Port Angeles. Bella looked at my dad and said, "And I got you chair sex." Then she stomped off in a huff.

"She's emotional today," I said to explain, but I'm sure my father knew it was Bella being a squiggle.

She used that word a lot and I never understood what she meant. I didn't see her as a shape. I saw her as a current of air, rising and falling, spinning into lethal tornadoes and then calming to a gentle breeze. She never stopped or rested, constantly blowing in different directions. I rode upon her current, gliding in whatever direction she decided to take me. It was Bella who made me soar.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Soar

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 9

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters**_**. This is just a short story so the other characters get to speak. Thanks to Kree for giving me the courage to keep writing….secretly.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Finale …no seriously, it is.**

**Bella POV**

It was the first year all three kids would be home at Christmas since they left Washington. I made Edward, ah, decorate the house with every decoration I could get my hands on. It looked like someone set the place on fire and I knew Budge would love it.

Dreamer had a son named Dyno, it wasn't his real name, but I forgot what his real name was, and a daughter named Sable, no idea where she came up with that name. Trooper and Emma were expecting their first baby so they would stay for a few months this time. I had no idea what Budge was up to or if Jasmine was even with him.

"Bella," Edward, ah, called for me and I headed to his office. He looked up and motioned for me to sit down. Oh no, he wanted to talk about something important, and it had to be in his office so it must be something legal. He pulled out a locked box from the drawer, "I want to talk about the inheritance."

"Are you dying?" I gasped. He had always seemed so fit and healthy but maybe he was too old to still be pounding on walls and I was killing him by doing him. I would stop doing him…forever…well, for a bit…maybe give him a break over Christmas. "Don't take your dangler away," I begged.

"Bella, listen," he said and watched me closely. "The kids don't know about the money."

"They don't like money for Christmas, Edward, gah," I said and planned on doing more shopping if he was only giving them an envelope.

"I think they'll like millions," he said and my mouth opened and then shut tightly. Millions, he said millions…like with an s? I didn't know he had millions. "I'm going to divide the money and set up a trust for each of the kids so their shares are in their names."

"Do you have a share?" I asked him because right now the platinum card looked pretty darn small. When he told me he had a trust fund left by his grandfather I thought it was a bank box with old coins or a gold watch, because Jess would screw a guy for a watch, in fact she had and it was only a Timex.

"I would love to give you something, Bella. Name it and it's yours," he said and I thought really hard, but I had everything I wanted.

I finally shrugged and said, "I want you, and I have you."

"How about a charity you feel passionate about?" he asked and I sat and thought again.

"Is there a charity that helps girls not be whores, because I would support that one," I laughed and knew Budge would too, in a different way.

Edward, ah, smiled and looked back at his papers. "I know I'm retiring, but maybe I'll sell the club outright. I don't show up very often and I don't need the money."

"Maybe it is time to sell the house, too." I said sadly. "It's too big for just us."

He nodded but neither one of us took the idea any further. It would be hard to leave our home and if we got too old to climb the stairs I would snuggle with his wrinkly ass in the luv sack. We were only fifty-eight and fifty-five, but planning for retirement made me feel old.

"I'll talk to each of the kids alone, don't mention anything to them," he said.

"About what?" I asked and he laughed, no seriously what didn't he want me to mention?

I headed back into the kitchen to finish their welcome mugs when a horn sounded in the driveway. I ran for the door at the same time Edward, ah, did and we crashed into each other hard. "Damn it," he said as he hopped up and down on one foot.

I was rubbing my knee when Trooper opened the front door. I forgot all about my pain as I flew into his arms. It was like looking at Edward, ah, twenty five years ago, they were a carbon copy of each other. Emma walked in holding her back and asking for a bathroom. She was still gorgeous, even hugely pregnant.

Dreamer walked in behind her carrying Sable and holding Dyno's hand. "Do you remember grandpa?" she asked her son and he nodded shyly.

"Um…excuse me?" I said to remind her grandma was here, too. I held out my hands for Sable and she came right to me. I checked her outfit and nothing said grandma, so I headed to the kitchen to get a sharpie.

"Where's Patrick?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"He's getting the cases from the van," Dreamer said and collapsed into her father's arms. He hugged her long enough for me to write, Oma, on Sable's shirt.

I came back into the room and expected to see Patrick walk through the door, but I gasped when it was Budge. Luckily, Edward, ah, grabbed Sable before I dropped her on the floor and ran to my long haired bearded son without shoes on. I held him tightly and sniffed to see if he smelled, because he really looked like he would smell. I only caught the scent of sandalwood and musk.

"I can't believe you're here," I cried into his hair, and damn he had prettier hair than me.

"I missed you, mom. I raised Alpaca's for awhile," he said and I wasn't sure what that was or if it was even legal.

"I won't tell anyone," I assured him. I was afraid to ask him about Jasmine and prayed he didn't push her off a cliff in the Andes, but my brave husband wasn't afraid.

"Is Jasmine with you?" Edward, ah, asked.

"Yeah, she's bringing a surprise," he said and I really hoped it was some South American candy.

Budge reached over to open the door and Jasmine walked in holding a baby carrier. I was ready to turn and run back into the kitchen for my sharpie when Budge pulled out a brown little baby. Oh God, she cheated on him and he didn't know it. Or maybe he traded his shoes for a baby, but I didn't think Budge had shoes that great.

"This is Mariella, our daughter," Budge said and I glanced at Edward, ah. Maybe Budge didn't know babies should look like their parents and Jasmine used her southern charm on some South American gigolo.

Luckily, Trooper stepped in to explain. "The mother was a young girl who asked them to adopt her baby. I've seen the papers and it is all legal."

"She's an Alpaca baby?" I asked and wondered just where that country was.

The entire group laughed and I took the baby and headed into the kitchen to leave my mark. I didn't like them laughing at me just because I said, Alpaca instead of Alpacaen, it was close enough. Tiny Mariella had gorgeous dark hair with big black eyes. She was so beautiful and I fell in love with her instantly. She didn't even squirm when I wrote Abuela, on her shirt. I just hope they speak Spanish in Alpaca.

The babies were put down for naps and Dyno played with Budge, since they were the only kids still awake. Edward, ah, motioned for me to follow him into his office and called for Trooper to join us. I sat on the arm of Edward's, ah, chair and Trooper sat across from us.

"Son, I need to talk to you about your inheritance," Dad said.

"Are you ill?" he asked and I smiled because I was as smart as Trooper for asking the same thing.

"No, I've never told you I was the Cullen heir. My grandfather made a fortune in commodities. I never used the money, but I can't make the same decision for you. It is yours if you want it." He handed Trooper a folder and when he opened it his mouth fell open.

"Dad," he said and finally looked up. "I don't know what to say. I can start my own foundation with this money. I can do things Emma and I have only dreamed about for the schools we build."

It was just like Trooper to think of others when he saw a large sum of money. "You need to sign the last page," Edward, ah, said and Trooper broke into tears.

"You didn't think your dad was just a bartender, did you?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then at his father before saying, "My father has never been just a bartender. He was always a great man, who happened to own a club."

"That should be on a Hallmark card," I said and wiped my eyes. "And Trooper, you weren't just a great kid; you were a great mother, too."

He laughed and wiped his tears on his sleeve before taking the pen and signing his name. "Can I show Emma?" he asked and Edward, ah, nodded.

"Can you send Budge in?" Edward, ah, asked. Trooper hesitated and then mumbled as he left the room.

"I always wondered if I did the right thing by refusing to spend the money, I think I just got my confirmation I did," Edward, ah, said. But he hadn't talked to Budge yet and I worried about his reaction. He might throw a big party and use the money to roast hotdogs or he would try to overthrow a government, with Budge you never know.

He stuck his head through the door obviously not happy about ending play time with Dyno. "Sit down," Edward, ah, said.

"I didn't do it," Budge said and I totally believed him…whatever it was he was denying.

"I need to talk to you about money, son," Edward, ah, began.

"I know I look poor, but I have tons of money," Budge replied.

"So does daddy," I announced so he knew how much they had in common.

"Real money or things to barder?" Edward asked him.

"It's all the same to me," Budge said.

"Oh, daddy has real money," I said and sat back against Edward's, ah, shoulder.

"Son, you inherit one third of my money. I need you to look over the numbers and sign the back page," Edward, ah, said and handed him a folder.

Budge turned immediately to the back page and signed his name without looking at anything. I watched Edward, ah, pinch the bridge of his nose and Budge chuckled, "Really dad, I'm doing well."

"It's here if you need it," Edward, ah, told him and he nodded and left the room.

"I'll make Trooper the executer of Budge's portion, who knows, he may have a grandson who wants it."

Only Dreamer was left and she walked into the room as if we had horrible news to tell her. The look on her face made me laugh so I said, "I'm getting you a new daddy, Dreamer."

"Right, like I wouldn't kill him in his sleep," she said and sat in the chair.

"How's it going, honey, financially?" Edward, ah, asked her.

"It's tight but we manage. The military doesn't pay well, but Patrick gets to return to school so down the road we'll be okay."

I laughed loudly and knew Dreamer was going to finally have a reason to worship her father. He handed her the folder and said, "This is your money, sweetheart."

She opened it and looked at the first page. Her hand rose slowly to her mouth and she choked out a few gasps. "Your Grandpa Cullen wasn't the heir, because even his own father knew he was an ass," I explained.

"No, my father refused the money," Edward, ah, explained and I knew Carlisle was too stupid to beat Microsoft by himself.

"We can come home and Patrick can go to school here. We can buy a house and raise our kids close to family," Dreamer said through her tears. Damn, I needed to write Grandma Cullen or Rose could take credit for their clothes, too.

"Dad, you just made my life perfect," she sobbed.

"He made mine perfect first," I mumbled but she was crying loudly and didn't hear me.

When everything calmed down we all sat down to pizza and hot chocolate. Dyno sat on a booster chair next to me and I smiled at him. "How old are you?" I asked and pretended I wanted to know if he knew, without giving it away that I didn't know.

"Five," he said proudly.

"And what is your full name?" I asked, again needing the information for myself.

"Demetri Nicholas McCarty," he repeated.

"Why do they call you Dyno?" I whispered.

"Cause I like Dinosaurs," he said as if I was some crazy old lady and not his crazy old grandma.

Emmett and Rose came over to see Emma and Patrick. Trooper and Rose were going to stay at their house but the rest were staying with us. Christmas morning Jasper and Alice were coming from Seattle and so were the Cullens. Maybe Cacalisle's old eyes would cause him to miss a turn and end up in the Ocean…but I would miss Esme.

The house was quiet as I set out some gifts under the tree and filled the stockings. I don't know how Santa became male, because I did all the work. It was snowing lightly and I looked out the window happily. Edward, ah, came up behind me and kissed my head. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"It's such a pretty night," I answered and leaned my head against his chest.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked.

After all the years of asking me I finally understood what he meant. It wasn't about events or happenings, it was about moments. Little moments sprinkled throughout our marriage when time stood still and only happiness existed. My babies were home and having their own babies. I loved my husband beyond anything I ever imagined. One tiny word spoke volumes. "Yes," I answered.

He began kissing my neck and I turned to pull him to my mouth. He lowered me to the ground in front of the Christmas tree and began unzipping my robe. I smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas." My legs wrapped around him and I freed him from his pajamas with a sigh.

His touch transported me back in time and I felt young, and sexy, and lucky this incredible man was mine. He moved expertly and when I cried out softly he pounded on the floor causing the sound activated lights on the tree to blink off and on repeatedly, and he screamed something about effing elves.

I was enjoying the light show when I heard a tiny voice say, "Grandpa, can I have a drink?"

We were way too inappropriate to be grandparents.


End file.
